Stormy Clouds
by Masaki215
Summary: After the events of Advent Children, Cloud And Tifa continue with their lives. But they must overcome the problems they will face in time. CloTi 16 Chapters
1. Glimpse of the Future

Stormy Clouds Stormy Clouds Disclaimer: FFVII is owned by Square Enix

**Please Note: Ratings will change according to chapter.**

Summary: After the events of Advent Children, Cloud continues with his life, over-coming the many problems he is faced with.

One more thing:_ when the line is italicized it's a quote from the mind_. Just thought you should know.

Chapter 1 of 16

Chapter 1: Glimpse of the Future

The roar of Fenrir's engine was not even heard as he sped past the near-empty highway, on his way to Edge. Cloud glanced at the sky, watching and listening as the thunder and lightning played its part in nature. He had to hurry back _home_ to the Seventh Heaven. He had to see his_ family_ and worry them no longer. That's when the accumulating river high in the dark gray sky turned into a waterfall. The rain was thick and heavy as it poured all over the spiky, blond haired man. "Damn" he cursed to himself, as he put on his goggles for eye protection. He slowed down and checked for a bus stop or some form of shelter so he can call a certain _someone._ That person was of course, Tifa Lockheart, his childhood friend. He was able to see the bus stop ahead with his heightened vision and senses ever since the incident with the mako and his training in SOLDIER. He got off the grayish black motorcycle and rolled it to the bus stop, when his cell suddenly vibrated. Recognizing the catchy ring tone, he instinctively removed the black piece of technology from his pocket. "Who could it be?" he silently whispered. Much to his surprise, it was Tifa.

"Cloud, please be careful. It's raining very hard."

"I was just about to call you Teef. I won't be home in time because of this crazy rain. I'll make it up to you. Promise."

"Okay, just don't speed. We don't wanna have an accident."

Cloud smiled as he hung up. Although no one can hear him, he exclaimed, "Thank you Tifa. I can't wait to see you. I have to tell you something important. I…I-" He shook his head. _What am I saying?_ He laughed at himself as he got on his bike. _I'll tell her when it's right._

Cloud was already in Edge, and was making his way to his home when another misfortune occurred. The rain caused Fenrir to change angles slightly and it made the exhaust pipe to break as it ran over an unexpected speed bump. "Damn it all!" He cursed at himself. Now he _really_ had to make up for being late. The rain got about twice as thick and fell twice as fast as he was forced to wheel his bike and himself home. _Things couldn't get any worse, can they?_ He just had to say it. The familiar ring tone was loud and clear despite the pouring rain. It was Tifa, and she didn't sound very happy. Rather worried in Cloud's opinion.

"Cloud what's taking you so long? I'm starting to worry about you. Are you okay?" Cloud smiled._ Thanks for caring._

"Tifa, I'm so sorry. You probably won't believe me when I say that Fenrir's exhaust pipe broke and I have to roll it home now, but I'm telling the truth. I swear."

"Can you please just get home? I'm worried sick about you."

"I'm almost there anyways. Sorry for making you worry."

"Take care of yourself, okay?"

"I will."

She hung up the phone. Cloud's cheeks were starting to flush. _Could it be? Does she have…feelings for me?_ He shook his head away from his thoughts. That's when things got even worse. Cloud accidentally stepped on a newly paved road. The wet cement splashed all over his leather jacket. _Careless workers. They could at least put a warning sign or something._ He muttered under his breath about the horrible day he's having so far.

Finally, he reached the garage of the Seventh Heaven. Cloud stood in the rain with his bike, which was also dirty. _I might as well stand here and let the rain wash off all that dirt. _That's when the front door burst open, and a burst of laughter came from the young, brunette.

"Cloud? Why didn't you invite me to come play with you in the rain?" She teased him playfully as she nearly tackled him to the ground. He held her as well, making sure that his hands weren't dirty. That's when Cloud's day went down, again. He sniffed and it turns out that he caught the cold.

"Aww! Widdle Cwoud's got the sniffles!" she exclaimed childishly, rubbing under her nose to prove her point.

"I'm not a child…"

"Come on, let's get inside. You don't wanna get the cough too, do you?"

I walked to the door, shaking my head. She followed as I went inside. Much to my surprise, she held me again.

"I missed you Cloud," closing the door behind her with her feet. She took off my jacket as I removed my boots.

"I'll take this to the laundry, you go upstairs and take a shower, okay?" her words were so soft and caring. Cloud didn't say a word as he went up the wooden stairs to the washroom.

"Oh and I forgot to tell you. Use my washroom, the other one is under renovation."

He just shrugged and made his way into her bedroom. He couldn't help but feel awkward walking in her bedroom. It smelled very nice, like vanilla or lavender combined. It was also very spacious, which somehow comforted him. Not to mention that it belongs to the person, the _only _person that_ he_ loves. Well, in that way anyway. He loves Marlene and Denzel, and all of his friends too. But Tifa…Tifa was a different kind of person to him. _She_ was someone that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. _She _was the only person that he could see himself with in the future.

He got lost in his own thoughts. He didn't even notice that Tifa was running up the stairs.

"Cloud? Cloud! Are you finished yet?" She was shocked to find him sitting on her bed, looking very confused and happy and-well she couldn't tell how he was feeling. _What's going on with Cloud? Why hasn't he taken a bath yet?_

"Cloud you haven't taken a shower yet! What were you doing all this time?" No response. The confused brunette went over to him and shook him by the shoulders. He still didn't snap out of it yet.

"Please Cloud, forgive me for this." She tightly clenched her fist and thrust it right in his gut, causing him to snap back into reality. He was gasping and trying to catch his breath, as the slight damage was very sudden.

"I'm so sorry Cloud please forgive me! It was the only way to get your attention. What happened to you? You haven't taken your bath yet." Cloud was redder than an apple. He looked down so Tifa wouldn't notice, and luckily, she didn't.

"I…I don't really know. I just got lost in my thoughts." The young blond bit his lip nervously, hoping she would buy it.

"Well duhh! You looked completely confused." She chuckled a bit and smirked at the man beside her.

"Well?"

"What?" the blond was confused again.

"Aren't you gonna take your bath? The water is starting to get cold."

"Wh-"he was interrupted when she grabbed him by the arm.

"No objections Mr. Cloud Strife!" she giggled a little bit. "You're going to take a bath even if I have force you!" she had a mischievous smile across her face.

The blond was dragged into her washroom.Her arm now moved to his shirt, lifting it above his shoulder and over his head.

"Tifa what're you doing?" the young swordsman was blushing the entire time.

"I told you, you're going to take a bath!"

"But-" "No buts young man!" She left the vanilla scented washroom. She spoke to him from outside the door.

"Hurry before the water turns cold, okay?" She sounded more womanly than childish now, making Cloud blush even more.

"I'll bring your clothes in a minute. Just relax yourself, please?" Cloud sighed, took off the remainder of his clothes, and slipped into the relaxing bath. He could feel all his troubles going away on a vacation. He was so relaxed, he just closed his eyes and suddenly, he was unconscious. _What's happening?_

"Cloud…"_ it's just a dream._ "Cloud." _Who could it be?"_ "Cloud!" he turned on his senses faster than the speed of light. Tifa was holding his shoulders, and shaking him. She noticed his gaze at her and blushed at the thought of being in the bathroom with a naked Cloud. Good thing is, Cloud didn't notice.

"You fell asleep. Are you that tired?" The sleepy man managed to let out a groan.

"Your clothes are on my bed okay? Please try to stay awake, please?" Cloud nodded, sharpening his senses to fulfill her request. Once she left, the young man submerged himself in the not so warm water. It wasn't compared to how hot it was earlier. _How long was I asleep?_ He stayed in the tub for a few more minutes before getting up and reaching for a towel. He quickly dried himself and looked into the mirror. His hair was damp, but he was also thinking of something. _Would I be any good for her?_ He kept twisting his head to different angled, realizing that he needs to shave soon. He got out of the washroom.

Now, it seemed like he was in a completely different world. The scent of lavender and other delightful scents took over him. The already tired man had trouble putting the clothes his one and only had laid for him on the queen-sized bed. He barely managed to put on all of his clothes, when it hit him. Drowsiness and aching muscles are never a good combination. It easily overpowered the tired Cloud's will to stay awake, and he fell onto the very comfortable bed.

I know the story probably sucked but thanks for viewing it! Please review and if you liked it, wait for the next chapter! Thanks

NOTEthe next chapter might take a while cause' my computer is recovering from a serious virus! Sorry


	2. Preparation

Stormy Clouds Stormy Clouds Disclaimer: I do not own Fantasy

Chapter 2 of 16

Sorry if the previous chapter sucked, this one is better I promise! Thanks to the people who read the first one. Please review and give me your opinion on it.

Sorry for the delay! I was busy this week because my teacher is so mean! Give more suggestions, please and thank you! Now, let's begin the chapter!

Chapter 2: Preparation

Cloud sniffed in the lavender scent. He was glad that the cold he had caught the night before didn't last long. He could hear the bouncing of water against porcelain in the bathroom, which was not very far. Then he heard the soft humming of a feminine voice. Tifa was taking a quick shower, as she would do every morning to charge up for the day. Cloud got up, knowing that he had very little time to ask Tifa some questions, or find out what's new the previous night. He prepared himself for a little tour around the house, to examine the changes she made to the place, if any, by replacing the white shirt that Tifa had prepared for him last night with another white shirt that he figured Tifa had prepared for him this morning. He laughed at the fact that she prepared the same colored shirt, but it didn't really matter to him. He made way to the door and peered over to the wooden door of his room. He hasn't been in his room for two weeks, since he was making an important delivery that led him to almost the other side of the world. He made his way to his door, getting nervous. Whenever Cloud was out, someone would make a mess of his room. The door creaked silently and the nervous blond made his way inside, closing his eyes.

Much to his surprise, the medium sized room was nearly spotless. The hardwood floor was shiny, as he can see his own reflection on it, and there was also a new, rug of orange and blue beside his bed. His desk was neat, all his papers and books properly organized but not damaged, as if it were untouched. The picture frames that were important to him, as they were the only pictures of his friends, were all shined to the point that it looked like it was laminated. The room smelled cleaner than before. Cloud closed his eyes again, taking in the scent of oranges, which is his favorite fruit. After gazing around in his bedroom, he went back into the hallway and made way for the kids' room. His heart was pounding a steady but quick beat; he missed the two children that he took much care and pride for. The silver doorknob twisted under the pressure of Cloud' quick and skillful hands.

There was nobody there. "Where did they go?" Cloud asked himself worriedly, not knowing that they left. Cloud stared at the two twin sized beds, which were neat and fixed.

"Since when do they fix their beds?" Cloud smiled, feeling proud that his constant lecturing of fixing their bed finally paid off. However, he was still very worried and hurried to the bathroom to tell Tifa.

"Tifa! Tifa! The kids are gone!" she heard laughing on the other side of the door, wondering if she heard him properly.

"Cloud, don't worry. They're on a vacation, remember?"

"You never told me!" Cloud sighed in relief, apologized for raising his voice.

"Oh yeah I did forget to tell you, didn't I?" She laughed at her forgetfulness and continued her shower. Then, he made his way to the stairs, expecting breakfast in the lower level.

At the peak of the flight of wooden stairs, he stopped and placed his hand on his chin, to help him think. "Why don't I just take her out for breakfast?" his mind debated whether to go or not to go, but the side that wanted to go finally won. He literally flipped his body around and went back into Tifa's bedroom, awaiting her exit from the washroom.

After about 10 minutes of sitting on the very comfy bed, the bouncing of water finally stopped. She was stilling humming a tune that Cloud didn't really recognize as she turned on the tap to brush her teeth. Cloud sighed, as he was sure she would leave the washroom to let Cloud have his morning shower. The anxious young man got up from the bed, and leaned against the wall beside the door of the washroom. He folded his arms as he nearly dozed off, but reluctantly opened his eyes as the door opened.

"La la l-" she stopped her singing and nearly jumped back as she found Cloud right beside her, gazing into her eyes. Her brownish black hair was damp and curled up into a bun, which Cloud had never seen before. Nevertheless, she was still beautiful.  
"Nice hair," greeted Cloud, as he passed by Tifa who was still shocked at his sudden appearance.

"Thank You!" the flushed brunette replied as he closed the door. She smiled at the bed that was already neatly fixed. Then she continued her humming as she made for the closet.

"What am I going to wear today?" the flower scented woman said to herself.

"Oh yeah and don't make breakfast, okay?" the woman that was once staring into her wardrobe jumped again at the sudden statement.

"Why not? Is something wrong?" she exclaimed, trying to catch her breath.

"We're going out for breakfast!" the swordsman said as he turned on the shower, not wanting to hear the woman's answer. Tifa placed a confused look onto her face, but then continued deciding what to wear. It wasn't very often that Tifa was concerned about how she looked. It only happens when Cloud is there, because she wanted to be noticeable and beautiful for Cloud. Especially today, since they were going out somewhere for breakfast. She picked out a black skirt, a white belt, and a short top that was black and white underneath. Holding the clothes tightly, she went to a drawer and picked out white undergarments. She put on her clothes, careful that her undergarments aren't showing. The fully dressed woman walked over to her mirror, examining her appearance. She decided to put a little distance between her skirt and her top, revealing more skin and resulting in a more beautiful Tifa. After uncurling her hair, she played with it, trying to make it straight until she was satisfied. Then, she went down the stairs to wait for Cloud. She made sure that the bar doors were locked and the sign was set to closed, reminding herself to tell Cloud about her little break from work. Then, she made her way to the living room. The 'on' switched was flicked and the TV turned on correspondingly. As Tifa turned to see the news, she heard the water stop bouncing. Nervously, she ran for the nearest mirror and checked herself again, making sure she was as beautiful she could be. Then, the re-beautified woman made her way back to the couch, trying to calm herself down.

Elsewhere, Cloud was drying himself with a towel. After brushing his teeth with the mint-flavored toothpaste, he made his way out of Tifa's bedroom and into his own. Making for the closet doors, he thought to himself the same question Tifa did.

"What am I going to wear today?" he gritted his teeth nervously. He also didn't care very much how he looked, but it was today that he picked his clothes carefully. After debating in his mind what kind of clothing to wear, he came to a conclusion.

"Something I don't wear everyday." he grinned at himself in the mirror. He opened the drawer that contained his clothing, which was only worn during special occasions, from comfortable sweater vests, to stylishly collared shirts. He did want to look nice after all. He picked out a white, long-sleeved, polo shirt, a sweater vest of a fine shade of gray with a neat little pattern on the front and a lion symbol that was attached to both shoulders. He placed these clothes on his bed, careful not to ruin the condition, and went to the closet to pick out his pants.

"Since I'll be wearing white and gray, I'll wear black pants," he explained to himself. Then, he put some newly washed boxers and slipped on the black pants, which were a perfect fit. He then placed the long-sleeved polo shirt on top of his undershirt, straightening out the sleeves. Following that, he placed the gray sweater vest on top of his polo and fixed the collar. Folding his sleeves to reveal his forearm, he went back to the cabinet to finish getting dressed. Taking the cologne in his hands, he sprayed tiny wisps onto his chest, and his arms. He then grabbed a pair of socks in the first drawer and put them on quickly, not wanting to make his 'date' wait any longer. He laughed lightly and walked down the stairs, carrying a pair of black dress shoes. Once he reached the bottom, he tied on his shoes carefully, then made his way to the sound of news reporters. He was stunned at the beauty that lay before him.

They simply stared at each other. Cloud was amazed simply at how beautiful, more to say, sexy she was in her outfit. Tifa was intrigued by how nicely he dressed, that and how handsome he looked in his own outfit.

"Cloud, why are you dressed so nice? It's like we're going on a date…" she blushed heavily.

"Same goes for you, but this is a date isn't it?" Cloud said with a tone that Tifa couldn't identify as sarcasm or he was really serious. She also noticed that he was blushing heavily.

"So…are we leaving now or do you have to do something?" Cloud asked nervously.

"Of course we are! I'm starving!" she exclaimed mischievously, making Cloud wonder what exactly she was planning to do. The handsome swordsman walked over to the beautiful martial artist and offered his hand, smiling. She gladly took it, and they made for the door together. Tifa grabbed the keys to the house on her way out, and locked the door behind her. Now, Cloud is faced with the first problem of the day; spending time with Tifa and making sure she was happy.

Tifa noticed that Cloud forgot his keys to Fenrir, and went back to the door but Cloud stopped her.

"Where are you going?" Cloud asked.

"You forgot your keys!" she tried again but she was stopped once more.

"Remember how Fenrir broke last night," he laughed under his breath.

"Oh yeah, I forgot! Man I'm so stupid." She said, slapping her head. He gently took her hand and said, "No you're not," and gave her a smirk. "Now, are we gonna eat or what?" She gave him a nod, and then they locked arms and started walking to an unknown destination.

Well hopefully that one was better than the previous one. Sorry again for the delay I had lots of homework, which was all due this week by the way, and my computer was getting fixed. Please review! All criticism is welcome. Thanks

One more thing: Im not sure if oranges are really Cloud's favorite fruit AND the rest of the day is continued in the next chapter, which will be coming soon.


	3. Bonding

Stormy Clouds Stormy Clouds

Thanks to all the people who viewed and reviewed! Chapter 3 of 16 in the series. Hopefully, you'll enjoy this one, thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII

Now, on to the chapter…

Chapter 3- Bonding

Cloud has been walking for about one and a half hours now. He lifted his left arm, aiming to check the time. It was 11:48am, which slightly disappointed Cloud, for his aim was to have breakfast with Tifa. And speaking of Tifa, she was clinging onto Cloud's other arm, not being disturbed by the long walk they were having. She was beaming at Cloud, who noticed the wide smile, and smiled right back at her.

"Sorry Tifa, it seems we won't be able to have breakfast. It's almost lunch already!" Cloud shook his head in disappointment.

"Oh don't worry Cloud, I don't mind not having breakfast." Her eyes widened at the sight of a nearby gourmet restaurant, which was just opened.

"Let's go for lunch then!" she said, grabbing Cloud's muscular arm and dragging him along as she ran towards the restaurant.

Once they had arrived, a man with a stylish moustache, dressed in fine clothing approached them.

"How may I help you?" he said, giving a nudge to Cloud, which Tifa did not notice.

"Seats for two, please."

"Right this way," the man answered her request by escorting them to a fine table in the back, numbered 18.

"Thank you very much, sir." Tifa thanked with manners. Cloud grabbed Tifa's seat, slid it out of the table and let Tifa sit down. Then, like a gentleman, he slowly pushed the chair in.

"That really wasn't necessary, Cloud." She said, nervously as her cheeks started to heat up. The blond didn't respond, but simply smiled at her, admiring her beauty. He took his own seat, in front of Tifa on the rather small, round table. He scanned the area, wondering what kind of restaurant it was, as he was not able to even read the sign of the restaurant. Judging by the people all around, and the food, he knew it was Italian. His viewing was interrupted by his date, who was looking at the menu, unsure what she should order.

"Cloud, should I get the spaghetti or the lasagna?" she was rubbing her chin, eyeing the menu.  
"I'm not really sure." From a table behind them, he heard someone say, "Wow, this spaghetti is amazing!"

"Why don't you try their spaghetti? It sure looks good." He explained, rubbing his belly to prove his point. The young and hungry brunette laughed at his childish actions, and signaled for a waiter.  
"Yes ma'am?"

" I'd like the spaghetti, please."

"On my way." The waiter left, looking back at Cloud and winked at him, maybe as a sign of congratulations for getting a fine woman such as Tifa. Tifa however, noticed it this time, and cracked her knuckles at the man, warning him not to fool around. The now frightened waiter gulped and quickly made his way into the kitchen.

The food was still cooking as Cloud and Tifa had a conversation to pass the time.

"I wonder what's taking the food so long." Cloud sighed, as he was just about finished with waiting.

"You can't rush food Cloud. Perfection takes time, especially here at gourmet restaurant." Tifa explained to Cloud as she nodded in agreement with herself. Just then, the waiter with a weird moustache came rolling their way, carrying a plate of spaghetti on one hand and a towel on the other, just to look fancy.

"Here is your order sir, ma'am." He placed the spaghetti, which was almost making Cloud drool from the aroma, professionally on the round table.

"Thanks." Both of them replied at the same time, and then glanced at each other, surprised. The waiter turned around and walked away, taking his chances on winking at Cloud again. Thankfully, Tifa didn't notice, and as soon as he reached his place, he gave Cloud thumbs up.

"That bastard…" Cloud muttered under his breath, embarrassed. While Tifa was picking on the medium sized plate of spaghetti, trying to see what they put in it, Cloud looked around again. Many people were staring at them, mostly men, who were also giving him thumbs up and smirking at his 'success'.

"So… are we gonna eat?" Tifa asked slowly and nervously. Her cheeks were the color of Japanese cherry blossoms, which made her look even more beautiful.

"Yeah sure," the blue-eyed man answered, smiling brightly and baring his teeth. Both of them grabbed a fork which was neatly arranged for customers, and started eating the spaghetti. Both parties rolled their eyes back as they savored the amazing flavor of the spaghetti. They were speechless, and slowed down their chewing, as they wanted to taste it more. As they were enjoying themselves, Cloud thought to himself. Thinking about all those situations in movies when couples end up eating the same strand of spaghetti, which led to a kiss of course. He wanted that to happen today, but not with people looking. He shook his head from the thoughts and continued eating the Italian pasta, which was almost halfway done. He stopped eating for a second, grabbed the mango juice which the waiter had given them earlier, and took long gulps, nearly finishing it before continuing. Soon, the amount of pasta left on the plate was noticeably smaller, and they ate faster so they can go on to doing something else. That's when it happened.

Cloud could feel that the strand of pasta in his mouth was harder to pull. He eyed Tifa consequently and noticed that she too was wondering what was going on. As the noodle got shorter and shorter, it became more obvious. They were eating the same noodle. Cloud then moved his eyes around, and was thankful that no one was looking. He was about to kiss her, their lips inches away from touching. When suddenly, SNAP! The pasta noodle was cut and Tifa quickly ate the remains of the delicious food.  
"Tifa…"  
"Sorry, Cloud… I was just nervous." She closed her eyes, in an attempt to hide her embarrassment.  
"Your bill sir," the sudden interruption made both of them jump. It was the waiter, who was still winking at Cloud. He quickly dropped the bill onto the round table and ran back to help another customer. Disappointed, but not angry, Cloud removed his wallet from his pocket and placed the valid amount of money on the tray with the bill, not giving a tip to the waiter who kept on winking at him. Then, he turned to Tifa, who was still closing her eyes.  
"Don't worry Tifa. I'm not mad at you." The brunette opened her eyes and smiled with gleam at the man whom she just disappointed, being happy that he wasn't mad at her at all.  
"Shall we go then?" Tifa asked nervously as she bit her nails.

"Sure." The moment Cloud said that, she was already out of her seat. The blond left his seat as well, then held Tifa's hand, who was waiting for him. Together, they walked out of the pricey but delicious restaurant.

"So, where do you want to go next?" the stuffed swordsman asked the beautiful woman beside her.

"Hmm…I'm not sure." She lifted her left arm to check the time on her black leather watch. It read 3:47pm.

"Wow! I didn't know we took that long at the restaurant!" She coughed suddenly then continued.  
"Anyways…it's noon already. We don't have much time till' it gets late," she declared.  
"Alrighty then! Let's get going!"

"But where are we going?"  
"Somewhere…you'll see." The martial artist nodded in agreement, but was suspicious as to where he was going to take her. They locked arms once again, and Tifa let her partner guide her.

It wasn't long before she knew where Cloud was taking him. Judging by the breeze that grew stronger as they neared their destination, she guessed they were going somewhere near the water. She was right. Cloud, the young swordsman not tired yet of walking for nearly 2 hours, led Tifa to an open space, which had a good view of the shining lake. They sat down on the soft grass beside a relatively large tree. There were other couples in sight but they were far from where Cloud and Tifa were placed. After a few minutes of silence, each taking the time to bask in the beautiful view, one finally spoke.

"Cloud…I don't think this way necessary." The smooth and silky hair of the brunette glimmered as if it were a star under the orange light of the setting sun. The blond swordsman, whose Mako blue eyes had changed color under the setting sun, turning into a fine shade of lilac purple, simply smiled in delight, not bothering to reply to her statement.

"Cloud? Are you listening?" she folded her arms as she waited for a response. And she got one. Cloud leaned against her side and placed his arm around her waist. She jumped at the sudden movement, but placed her hand on the strong but gentle hand that held her waist. The flushed brunette leaned on Cloud's shoulder, for she was very tired. In response, the also flushed swordsman held her tighter. Tifa was very drowsy now. She was battling with herself, trying to stay awake. Cloud also noticed this, and got ready for his big moment. Just when it seemed like she was about to sleep, Cloud wrapped his other arm around her, and faced her. Her eyes were barely open, and Cloud new that it was ok for him to do it now. He didn't want her asleep, but not fully awake so it would be easier for him. He leaned in gently and latched his lips onto hers. It felt like an eternity. Cloud closed his eyes to enjoy the moment, but opened them again to see that her eyes were wide open. Cloud didn't want to finish it yet, so he closed his eyes once more, held the back of her head delicately, and continued the kiss. However, humans are still humans; they need to breath. Cloud had plenty of breath left, but he could feel Tifa tensing up and knew that she was running out of breath. The swordsman, as happy as he could ever be, pulled away softly. He carefully eyed the young woman whom he had just locked lips with, and noticed that her eyes were now closed, but she was breathing calmly. She wasn't asleep, he had realized when she nearly tackled him to the floor and embraced him tightly. Neither had the energy to talk now, as Cloud was nearly depleted from all that thinking. He could feel the soft breathing against his chest, and how it got deeper with every breath. He could also feel the drowsiness trying to take him over. Lastly, he could feel a sense of accomplishment and unimaginable happiness; he was finally together with the woman whom he loved. All the times he had not been there for her, she was there for him. He knew that he'd nearly broken his promise numerous times, but was grateful to have such a patient person as a friend. Now, the sleepy blond decides that he will make up for all the times she needed him, and joined the beautiful woman breathing onto his chest, in her slumber.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

OK that ending was a bit corny I think. But thanks for reading! Please review! All criticism is welcome! By the way, Fenrir will be fixed in the next chapter, and ready to roll at 400MPH, for those people who wanted to know.

P.S. sorry for the delay on this chapter, I got lazy but I DID NOT abandon it, so don't worry if the next one takes long. Thanks again!


End file.
